Hear Me Roar, Dance with Me Death
by pallasphoenix
Summary: Set in Westros, Kahlan is transported to Winterfell, but where is Richard?
1. Where We All Started

**Where We All Started**

Robb sat lazily on his throne, tracing the intricate designs carved into the arms with his fingertip. He sighed, obviously bored.

He was avoiding his mother, and his smaller siblings. Arya was easy to tolerate, but Sansa, and Rickon? They were a different story.

How he wished Jon was here. They had so much fun, just a short year ago.

Where had the time gone?

Now he was king, a mere boy of fifteen, with a weighty crown resting uncomfortably on his head. The crown was not only physically heavy, but the symbol, the power that came with the large piece of silver was equally profound.

If only he could have just one more adventure, he thought, one last hurrah before he relinquished the rest of his life to the North.

He sighed again, and continued to trace the swirls on his throne.

xxx

Richard smiled as he saw Kahlan walking towards him. Everything about her screamed of immense beauty. The fall of her long dark hair across her shoulders, her womanly curves, the way her hips swayed back and forth when she walked. And her eyes.

Those wonderful blue eyes.

And she was all his.

He smiled again, and returned to packing his bag. Kahlan dropped a freshly dead squirrel in front of him.

"Sorry, but it was all I could catch," she says, cleaning her dagger of blood with a cloth square.

"This is perfect Kahlan. I couldn't have asked for more," Richard says, but deep inside he was wishing that Cara hadn't taken his bow, so that he might eat a rabbit, or maybe a great buck if he got lucky.

Kahlan caught the subtle hint of disappointment in his voice, and put her hands on her hips.

"Richard Cypher, are you judging my hunting skills? Would you rather have Cara here instead of me?" she said, playfully.

He grabs her hand, and pulls her close to him.

"Well, it's either her, or Zedd. But I really don't like my meat charred like he does," Richard says, a smile gracing his handsome features.

She smiles, and before she can get another word out, he leans in for a passionate kiss.

xxx

Breathless, hot, sweaty.

Feet slapping the cold granite floors of the castle.

Air flowing through my hair.

Can't stop, I must keep going.

I've got to tell Robb.

Reaching the throne room.

Robb looks up at me perplexed.

"What's wrong, Arya? What happened," he asks, and flies over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder as I'm gasping for air.

"A strange…. A strange portal opened…opened up in the meadow…. Mother's there," I finally get out.

"We need to go. Lead me to it."

xxx

Robb, Arya, and Catelyn Stark are all standing in a large meadow just outside Winterfell. A massive, black oblong form the three can only describe as a portal is swirling slowly, facing them from a wall of trees.

After minutes, mayhaps hours, a woman in a long white dress stumbles out of the portal. Looking confused, she turns her attention to the Starks.

The woman looks into all of their eyes, and then clears her throat to speak,

"I am the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell. Why are you not bowing before me?"

The Starks look at each other, and look back at the woman. Catelyn starts towards the strange woman, but Robb stops her, going instead.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but we don't recognize that title. I am Rob Stark, King of the North. You are in _my_ land, so state your business."

She looks confused.

"Where am I? Are we in the Midlands?"

Arya speaks up, "Where is the Midlands? We're in Winterfell, in the North."

"Are you on the other side of the boundary?" the Mother Confessor asks.

"What boundary?" the Starks say simultaneously. "We're in the Seven Kingdoms."


	2. Into the Lair of Lions

_Before I start the second chapter, I forgot to metion the changes I made from the actual Game of Throne book. 1: Robb is King of the North, but he is rulling from Winterfell. 2: let's just pretend Cara and Zedd are off on their own little adventure. I didn't feel like switching back and forth between the two worlds. 3: I know that Robb is completley out of character in this story, but I had to make it that way. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Lair of Lions<strong>

Kahlan was pacing around the meadow in a small loop, mumbling to herself. There had been a fog settling in her head when she got Winterfell, but now that the fog had dissipated, she noticed a presence, rather, a lack thereof.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

How could she have possibly forgotten?

What had made her forget about her lover?

She turned quickly on her heels, long raven hair twirling around with her.

"Where's Richard," she asked. The Starks looked confused. Kahlan decided to rephrase her question.

"Did a man pass through this doorway as well? He's about as tall, well, as tall as I am, and with brown—"

Little Arya slid closer to the mysterious woman. She was growing quite fond of her.

"No, milady. No one but you passed through this portal. Wow," Arya said, and took a bundle of Kahlan's hair in her small hands. "You have the longest hair I have ever seen!"

Kahlan was uncomfortable. No one ever touches her, save for Zedd and Richard.

Especially not little girls.

Kahlan noticed something glittering in the light of the sun on Arya's belt.

"You have a sword?"

Arya blushed, and bobbed her head in a quick yes.

"My other older brother gave it to me, as a parting gift. He was sent to the Wall. Its name is Needle. Would you like to hold it?" Arya was obviously excited to show Kahlan her sword.

"Certainly," Kahlan said, and Arya politely handed her the small sword.

Catelyn was getting anxious of this woman. Why did Arya take to her so quickly?

Kahlan turned the sword in her hands, testing its balance. She smiled warmly, and handed the sword back to Arya.

"It's a very good sword, especially for one so small."

Arya bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you, my lady."

Catelyn had had just enough of this woman, with her superiority. Wasn't she taught respect in her realm? The fiery Tully woman strode over to Kahlan, putting a light hand on Arya's shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan sighed, and spoke with a tone of rulers.

"I am the Mother Confessor. I rule over every living creature in my world, the Midlands. There are three other territories, to the left, Westland, a land free of magic. To the right, D'Hara, and under that, the Old World. These territories are separated by magical boundaries, which can only be crossed by magical means."

"So now we know where you come from, but who are you exactly?" Robb asked, still very cautious of this woman. There was something slightly off about her.

"I am what is known as a Confessor, one in the line of many women that posses an ancient magic. I was born with my power, my 'Confessor's Touch' as the people call it,"

Kahlan takes a long, deep look into Robb's blue eyes, and continues.

"I was born with the power to enslave people, to make them do anything I say. Even die at my feet if I command. With a single touch, I can destroy someone's very soul."

They just stared.

Then a sudden rage came over Robb, causing him to tightly clench his fists. Angry fires flickered in his eyes.

He whistled, and a dozen guards jumped out from behind the trees. Kahlan was shocked, her bright blue eyes wide with fear.

Robb smiled, and turned his head slightly.

"Did you really believe a King would come without protection, Mother Confessor?"

Two guards came from behind the Confessor, binding her hands with rope.

Her breathing escalated, the rope unveiling painful memories of her childhood, memories she had tried to forget.

Catelyn was shocked as well.

"Robb, what are you doing?"

"She's too dangerous! You heard her words, she has evil magic!"

In a vain effort to escape, she elbowed one of the guards and ran, only to be knocked unconscious by a guard.

"A valiant effort, Mother Confessor, but you were too slow." Robb turned to his protectors. "We must keep guards on watch at all times," commanded Robb, giving a little kick to the woman's head.

"But you mustn't let her touch you," he finished.

The guards nodded, and finished tying Kahlan up. Then, they dragged her into the forest, one man holding her hands, and the other holding her feet.

_In the distance, a slender woman flicked her long auburn hair over her shoulder, knowing her work was done._

xxx

Richard was sitting across the table from a small man with long, dark hair. The man smiled, and motioned his servants to pour him more wine.

Richard hadn't even touched his food, although he was starving.

He and Kahlan had both been in a forest just outside the boundary along D'Hara, when a great black hole appeared behind Kahlan, and sucked her into it. He screamed her name, but no answer came. He took his pack, and followed Kahlan into the hole. When he stepped through to the other side, she wasn't there. Instead, a small man they called the Imp was sitting proudly atop his pristine white pony.

Now, he was in a strange, dark castle, far from the Midlands. He kept seeing banners of golden lions on a field of crimson decorating the lonely stone halls.

He shuddered. Red reminded him of his brother. His sick, sadistic brother.

"So, where do you hail from? Not here, obviously," said the Imp.

"Well, where I come from, it's customary to give your name before asking questions." Richard replied, and the Imp laughed heartily.

"Well said, my friend. I am Tyrion of the house of Lannister. And what may your name be?"

Richard paused for a moment, and then spoke.

"I am Richard Cypher, Seeker of Truth, ruler of D'Hara, and the bringer of death. I hail from Hartland."

Tyrion smiled at this. He admired this man's wit.

"Well, Seeker, I would love to stay and chat, but I have urgent matters to tend to. Apparently, another portal has opened up in Winterfell, where the house of Stark presides." Tyrion gets up from his chair slowly, and takes a long drink of his wine before continuing.

"You wouldn't have any idea about what or who went through that portal, would you?"

_Kahlan_, he thought.

"No, I wouldn't have the slightest clue. I was traveling alone when the portal opened up."

"Well, if you recall any details, please let me know. I wouldn't want to keep anything from me if I were you," Tyrion called over his shoulder, and walked out the ornate double doors, smiling to himself.

A plump woman came bursting out from the kitchen, smiling and taking Richard's hand. She led him down hallway after hallway, chattering on like a Night Wisp, but Richard wasn't hearing her.

The woman, he found out her name was Sherre, led him to a small door at the far end of the castle.

"Well my dear, here's your room. I know it's a bit small, but it's all we have available. I hope it is to your liking," she said, hands clasped in front of her, waiting eagerly for a response.

It reminded him of Kahlan.

"It will do. Thank you, Sherre."

She nodded, and scurried off into the castle.

Richard went into his room to see his pack already there.

He sat down on his bed, and laid his head on the soft pillow. It had been so long since he had slept in a bed. He smiled as he thought of that big bed in Aydindril that Kahlan kept telling him about.

_One day_, he thought.

He turned to fluff the pillow when he noticed something glide smoothly to the floor. He picked it up, and it was a map of the Seven Kingdoms on an old piece of parchment.

So that's where he was.

He studied the map all night, and by dawn he had mapped out a course to Winterfell.

He was going to find Kahlan, but first, he needed to get out of this castle.


	3. Revelations and Realizations

**Revelations and Realizations**

Kahlan moaned softly as she awoke. She looked around, taking in her dreary surroundings. Four grey stonewalls, all seeping mold and slime.

She tried not to think about that too hard.

Kahlan cried out in pain as she attempted to stand. Pressing a hand ever so slightly to her side, she declared her rib broken.

Not one to stop, no matter how much pain she was in, Kahlan plodded to the rotting wooden door, peeking out the small window at the top. Even being as tall as she was, Kahlan had to balance on her tiptoes to see anything.

She could only give the outside of her cell a cursory glance when the prison warden blocked her view, his black beady eyes meeting hers.

"Look who finally came around," the warden turned his head and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Arthur! Come 'ere! Hurry up now!" He turned back to Kahlan. "Wouldn't want the pretty lady 'ere to go hungry, now would we?"

The grimy man's face was replaced by a handsome young man's. He must've been at least 13 or so. His red hair fell softly across his brow, giving him childlike features.

The boy's bright blue eyes caught hers, studying her intently. His eyes lit up in shock, and then he smiled at her, like she was a distant old friend.

Kahlan was about to ask him why he was smiling when the prison warden yelled for him to hurry up already.

The boy smiled wordlessly at her, and bent down.

Kahlan crouches down with him, and his hand pushes a plate of food through a thin slot under the door. When she puts her head sideways on the dusty floor in an attempt to talk to the boy, he scurries away and up the stairs, leaving Kahlan alone again with only a candle outside for light.

She sighed, and she was suddenly seized by hunger. Her stomach growled loudly.

How long had she been unconscious?

Nevertheless, she was still starving. She bit into her bread, although it was a little hard.

As she ate her bread, she thought about the boy, Arthur. When she looked into his eyes, even though it was only a fleeting moment, she sensed his pure sprit.

He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

xxx

She sat on her bed, Needle resting on her knees. She had been bored, and had polished her sword at least a dozen times. Nothing could get her mind off the Mother Confessor.

Something about her, her stance, her gait, made Arya envy her. If this woman had the kind of power she said she did, then her world was much, much different than hers.

Arya wasn't even _really_ allowed to play around with her brothers the way she did. Only because she was a royal. Other girls were taught to wash dishes, do chores, and care for their younger brothers and sisters. Even she could not escape these stereotypes. When she was of age, just like Sansa, she would be married off to some snotty prince for a territory, or a large sum of gold.

She hoped Robb wouldn't be so cruel.

Then again, he was a man.

She loved Robb, she really did, but she had a bad taste in her mouth after Joffery forced her to drive away her direwolf, Nymeria. From that day forward, she vowed to redress the sins her wolf, and her best friend suffered at the hands of that privileged Lannister brat.

Hear me roar? Wait till winter comes, then you'll see who roars loudest.

xxx

Kahlan stood up quickly when she heard footsteps clambering the granite stairway. She flew to her small barred window, trying to get a better look at who was down here.

She screamed when a hand grabbed her ankle.

"Mother Confessor! It's me, Arya!" a small voice yelped.

Kahlan immediately lay down on her side, looking out through the slot underneath the door, meant for food. Apparently, it was also of use in conversation.

"Arya! What are you doing down here?" Kahlan whispered. She didn't necessarily dislike the young Stark, but she wasn't her favorite person.

She was hoping it would be Arthur.

Nevertheless, she was good company.

"I wanted to see you, ask you some questions," the girl said, hooking some of her mousy brown hair behind her ear. Kahlan smiled.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

xxx

They spent a long time talking. After awhile, the warden came and gave her lunch. Arya had to hide for a bit, and when he left, Kahlan shared her stale bread with her new friend.

Arya asked so many questions, from the geography of the Midlands, to how each province or territory ruled themselves. She was very curious about Kahlan's Confessor powers, constantly dropping random questions here and there.

Kahlan, although a little uncomfortable, gave her answers. After all, she hadn't asked that sensitive of questions.

When the sun began to set, Arya had to go.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!" she called over her shoulder, starting up the steps. Kahlan waved a hand out the window, and slumped against the wall.

How deprived she had been of human company.

She missed Richard. She missed his smile, his laugh, and the way he ran his fingers through his hair.

What a cruel joke the fates had played on them.

She thought for a while, lost in her mind when a tray of food was pushed under the door. She ran to the window, and called out.

"Arthur! Come back, please?"

He turned his head and trotted over to me, happy to see me. His carrot red hair fell over his eyes, and he comically blew upwards in an attempt to make Kahlan laugh, which she did.

"Arthur, where is your home?" she asked. She wanted to talk with him, but didn't know how.

He looked down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed. Kahlan was confused.

"What's the matter?"

He looked into her eyes, and opened his mouth.

Where his tongue should've been, there was an angry red stump.

Kahlan screamed.


	4. Questions

**Hey everyone! Sorry this update is so late. I got a new laptop, and I have yet to purchase Word on it. I worked extra hard on this one for you guys. Thanks to everyone who made this story their favorite! Please leave reviews, and suggestions on a plotline. Maybe I'll consider your suggestions, or maybe I won't. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

She tried to speak, tried to say just one word to reassure the poor boy. There were no words, though, for what she had just seen.

Her eyes frantically searched his face, looking for any sort of expression to reveal his inner emotions.

There were none.

Arthur had long since closed his mouth, but Kahlan was still gaping at him like a fish out of water, bright blue eyes wide with shock. What had this boy done to deserve that? She thought.

The ginger haired boy jumped at the sounds of his master's footsteps on the granite staircase, and took the trembling Confessor's hand in his.

Arthur smiled at her, stroking her hand, Kahlan's thoughts beginning to come together again.

"Oy, Arthur! Where are ya boy!" the warden shouted, footfalls sounding closer and closer. Arthur released her hand, but not before putting something in her palm. She tried to open her hand to see what he had given her, but he closed her hand again, and she knew what he wanted her to do.

He sped down the long hallway, reaching the bottom stair just in time for the warden to appear. Kahlan held her breath and crawled to the corner of her cell, trying to look sullen and disheveled.

She wished the warden would just go so she could talk to Arthur, but Kahlan knew that their time was spent. She sighed and closed her eyes when she heard a metal bowl scrape on the cold stone floor. She concluded that the warden had to be somewhere, since he didn't yell at her or stop to tell her something stupid.

As soon as she couldn't hear his footsteps, Kahlan's hand flew open, revealing what Arthur had given her.

It was a piece of gold.

Kahlan had stolen some money from an usespecting soldier in training once. She knew what the currency looked like here. In the Seven Kingdoms, they didn't use gold pieces.

She turned the small coin on it's back.

Two lightning bolts were pressed into the back.

This was currency from the Midlands.

But how did Arthur get his hands on this?

ooo

Richard woke up with a start, his body trembling. He just had a horrible nightmare, and the obnoxious banging at the door was not helping. He moaned, and slid off the bed to answer the door.

He pulled it open to see an overjoyed Sherre rush into his room.

"Glad to see you're finally up, Master Cypher. Was the room to your liking? Did you have a good rest?" When Richard didn't respond, she continued. "You know, you remind me of my nephew, Gregory. He always keeping to himself…"

_Maybe I keep to myself,_ he thought,_ because I'm not where I should be!_

Richard wasn't interested in her incessant babbling. Actually, his morning would be better off without it. He let her talk, though, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He was diverting his energy to thinking about how to escape the Lannister castle, and how to get back to Kahlan. Due to his planning and plotting, he hadn't really slept at all the past four days. Even when he tried to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Kahlan, and how she must be so worried.

It was even worse when he did fall asleep.

When he slept, his imagination turned into a venal thing, infecting his mind with thoughts of Kahlan being tortured, or beaten, or even raped.

Last night's dream had been one of the most terrifying yet.

* * *

><p><em>He was standing in the middle of an endless desert, surrounded by thousands of sand dunes. A woman in white appeared in front of him, and was walking away from him. He called her name again and again, but she never turned around. <em>

_Out of nowhere, the Imp appeared and was running towards Kahlan with seemingly murderous intent. Richard screamed her name, and tried to run to her, but he was paralyzed._

_A huge chasm opened up before her, and she didn't even stop to look. Kahlan was only a few strides away from the monstrous void in the earth that was spewing dark green flames. _

_The scene looked un-earthly._

_Richard could only watch as the Imp came behind Kahlan, and pushed her into the opening to the Underworld. _

_He could hear her screams, and he called out to her again and again._

_The Imp just smiled, and then stuck a knife into Richard's belly, letting the blood stain his shirt a new crimson color._

* * *

><p>After his dream, Richard knew that Tyrion wasn't to be trusted.<p>

After Sherre was finished making Richard's bed, she led him this way and that through the long stone halls of the castle. Richard tried to memorize the way to important places, or out of this hellhole, but to no avail. He was convinced that the Lannisters created a labyrinth like fortress so that their enemies would be forever lost in these dark halls.

However, Sherre seemed to know the palace like the backside of her hand, which was why Richard had requested her assistance to take him to the main hall every morning, and back to his room each night.

Sherre always made sure to lock the door behind her when he retired for the night, as per Tyrion's instructions. The Imp obviously did not want the Seeker to escape. You might even say the dwarfish man was afraid of Richard.

But he was going to escape anyway. Richard was sure of this.

ooo

Arya was so excited that she almost fell down the dungeon steps. The little Stark couldn't wait to talk with Kahlan.

Kahlan was so nice to her, and the young Confessor was everything Arya wanted to be.

Kahlan was already at her little barred window, waiting for her friend to arrive. The woman always thought Arya was like the daughter she would never have.

"Kahlan! I brought us some sweet cakes to share! Ms. Marie says 'hello' by the way," said Arya. She sat down, legs crossed, and handed Kahlan a sweet cake under the door.

Kahlan was very fond of Ms. Marie, the head cook. She often gave Arya extra food to share with the Confessor. From what Arya told her, Ms. Marie quite liked the fact that in Kahlan's realm, women had much more power than they did here. Kahlan liked that the woman was brave enough to supply her with sweets.

"So, anything new?" Kahlan asked. Arya always gave the same answer, but Kahlan always felt the need to start their conversations off formally.

"Not much. How about you?"

"Well, nothing interesting. I made friends with a dust mote though," Kahlan responded, which earned a giggle from Arya.

"May I ask you a question?"

Kahlan nodded, making a small sound for Arya to continue.

"Are you married?"

Kahlan was hesitant to respond, because marriage and love were always sensitive topics for a Confessor.

She remembered a little girl who asked her the same question. It was hard to explain to her, but perhaps she could better explain it to Arya.

"I don't want to pry, I just wanted to know. You don't have to answer," Arya quickly added. Kahlan imagined the girl becoming red in the face.

"It's not that. I'm not married," she paused "But my heart does belong to someone."

"Do you love him very much?"

Kahlan smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

"So why don't you marry him? You always talk about him," Arya said.

Kahlan was surprised. She didn't remember ever telling Arya about Richard.

"I never told you anything about him!"

"You don't notice it, but you always hint about your adventures together. He seems nice."

Kahlan chuckled. "Yes, he is very nice."

"What's his name?"

"Hmmm?" Kahlan was lost in thought.

"I asked what his name is."

"Richard. His name is Richard."

* * *

><p>Kahlan spent the next hour describing Richard to Arya. She told the youth about their adventures together, and how she had slowly but surely fell in love with Richard. She left out the parts about Richard being confessed and almost giving her a child, and the times she almost confessed Richard, when they got too close.<p>

Those stories were a little _too_ personal.

It was almost sundown, and Kahlan didn't want Arya to stick around when the warden showed up. The Confessor was also relatively pleased that she distracted Arya enough so that she forgot about her marriage question.

The pair said their goodbyes, and Arya promised she'd be back tomorrow.

Now that Arya had left, Kahlan had a solid hour to plan how she was going to get Arthur alone, to talk to him. She needed answers, and she wasn't the type to wait for things to just fall into her lap.


	5. Freedom

**A/N: I apologize; I kind of abandoned this story. Now, though, I wish to resurrect it, for all you people who want a Game of Thrones/ Legend of the Seeker story. I personally think it's a great crossover, since some of the characters are very much alike. **

**ALSO, I know at the beginning I made it seem like R&K found a way around the powers, but I'm taking it back. The whole confessor's touch thing seems to work well as girl talk with Catelyn and Kahlan.**

**muwahahahaha. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<strong>

"Hey! Someone! Get over here! Yes you!" The young woman in white yelled across the dungeon. After spending a month in the dungeons, Kahlan was getting sick of just waiting for Richard to come rescue her. She had a plan, and it _was_ going to work.

Having nowhere to bathe herself, the young Confessor's long dark hair had become a tangled mess; her once beautiful white dress had turned a beige color in some places. Her face was covered in a fine layer of dirt and grime, but her blue eyes still shone with the same fiery passion that they had before.

The Mother Confessor was not going down without a fight.

She rattled the bars of her prison cage once again, calling to the guard for his attention. As hard as she tried, the guard ignored her.

Only if she could just get him over to her, a simple brush of skin was all she needed to unleash her dormant confessor's touch. Kahlan relished in the thought of confessing the ignorant guard, having him at her command.

Alas, he did not come over. Robb had informed all the guards of what she was capable of, and now, Kahlan was regretting ever telling the Starks about Confessor magic.

Or any magic at all.

She just hoped Richard was all right. If she could talk to someone, if she could get out of this wretched cell, then maybe she could find a way to get to Richard. She wished she could call on the Con Dar, her Subtractive magic. When she wasn't talking to Arya, or _trying_ to talk to Arthur, Kahlan was trying to harness the powerful magic. With all the focus and strain she put into searching for the dark side of her magic, the Con Dar remained elusive.

She sighed as she pounded on the heavy wooden door once again, earning groans and rude gestures from her fellow inmates.

* * *

><p>Arya tiptoed in front of her mother's chambers, being careful not to make a sound. She didn't want to wake her, because the young girl knew that mother would be very angry if she found out. Making sure the sweet rolls were safely hidden in her coat, she ran down the corridor, only to be wrenched back by her arm.<p>

Mother.

Arya's brown eyes widened with fear, and she looked down at her boots, not wanting to face her mother.

"So this is where you've been going all this time?" Catelyn said smoothly. Arya didn't move. Catelyn smiled.

"Show me where you were going, or I take Needle away."

Arya crossed her arms, glaring at her mother angrily. She was **not** going to give her secret up so easily. She was much more clever than that.

"You don't even know where it is. And I was just going to the kitchen to sneak some sweet rolls. See?" said the small girl, opening up her coat to reveal the sweetened breads.

"Nice try, but Sansa has been telling me that you've been visiting the Mother Confessor. You know the dungeons are off limits," the strong Tully woman said.

_That little sneak! I'll get her, sooner or later. I can't believe it! Now she won't let me see Kahlan!_

"Fine. You caught me. What do you wish me to do," Arya confessed, hoping her mother would just let her off with a warning.

"I want you to take me to her. I wish to talk to the Mother Confessor. I believe I have an offer she can't resist."

* * *

><p>Kahlan heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she stood on her toes to see whom it was. She hoped it was Arya.<p>

"Kahlan! I brought you sweet rolls," called Arya. It was late in the evening, so the guards were off duty.

Kahlan smiled when she saw her friend, and reached for her hand underneath the door.

The Confessor was about to ask Arya about her day when she heard someone else coming down the staircase. The young girl sensed that her friend was tense, and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry Kahlan. Mother caught me coming here. She says she wants to talk to you," Arya said, ashamed. She knew what her mother was going to do.

Kahlan stood up, and she heard someone jangling keys just outside her door. When the noise stopped, the door swung open for the first time in months, and there was Catelyn Stark.

"Hello, Mother Confessor. It's been a long time."

Kahlan gestured to the table outside her cell, "May I?"

Catelyn smiled warmly. "Of course. Do whatever pleases you."

Confused, but elated, Kahlan cautiously made her way to the table, standing next to it. Catelyn snapped her fingers, and her guards that were stationed at the door left.

"You are no longer a prisoner in my house. You are," The Tully woman pauses.

"A guest. Come, dine with us," she finishes, and the two women walked up the stairs, side by side, Arya trailing behind them.

"That is very kind of you, milady, but I would first like to," Kahlan searched for the words she wanted to use. "Clean up a bit."

Catelyn smiles at the young woman. "But of course. I will see you to a room."

"So mother, are you going to hurt Kahlan?" Arya asked, hoping the answer would be no. She didn't understand what was happening. She thought mother would lash out at her friend, like Robb did.

Catelyn turned to her daughter, unable to say anything. Who did Arya think she was? A demon of some sort, birthed from the depths of hell? Where did she ever get these ideas?

Kahlan came to an abrupt stop, turning around to see Catelyn down on her knees, holding Arya's shoulders tenderly. Her eyes were glazing over; a warning that tears would fall at any moment. The young Confessor felt awkward, like she should turn away, but she didn't.

Someday, she hoped that she would have a daughter like Arya.

"Arya, darling, why would you think that I would hurt the Mother Confessor? Who put those thoughts into your head?" Catelyn asked, her eyes searching her daughter's face for answers.

Arya shrugged, "It's just that, Robb got so upset in the meadow, you know, when we met Kahlan. I didn't understand why he got so angry. Kahlan didn't do anything wrong. She's a good person, and he locked her in a dungeon for a long time," the small girl said, and she looked up at Kahlan.

"Kahlan was lonely. She didn't have anyone to talk to, except me, and she didn't know where she was. We took her away from everyone she loves," Arya finished. Catelyn turned around to see the young woman sobbing.

What had they done?

Arya was right. The Mother Confessor probably had nothing to do with her appearance in Westros. They didn't even acknowledge that she probably had a family in her realm, a husband. Catelyn got up off the ground, brushing the dust off her dress.

Kahlan immediately put on her confessor's face, hiding her emotions. Arya knew that her friend had been through a lot. She ran to Kahlan, hugging her midsection. Kahlan looked down at the small girl, surprised. A tear fell from her face, old wounds opening up again.

She missed Richard.

She was never going to be able to love him.

The young woman looked so akward, trying to hug Arya. Yet, Catelyn liked her. This girl seemed strong, determined. She was a role model to her daughter, and that was fine by her.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Mother Confessor," Catelyn said quickly, putting a hand on the woman's back.

"Please, call me Kahlan," Kahlan said warmly, and Catelyn nodded.

Catelyn looked at her daughter again. "Why don't we show Kahlan to her room? You know where it is."

"Okay! Come on Kahlan! After we get your dress cleaned, can I brush your hair for you?" asked Arya, excited to finally spend time with her friend. The young girl was thuroghly fascinated with Kahlan's long dark hair.

Kahlan laughed for what seemed like the first time in months. She took Arya's hand, squeezing it. "I don't see why not," she said, and Arya jumped up and down in excitement.


End file.
